A Misunderstanding
by LuckyWriter
Summary: Shizuo gets injured from a violent client and goes to Shinra's to get patched up But something happens that causes a huge misunderstanding (Shizaya Established Relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara! If I did Shizaya would be Canon**

**This is my first ever story so if you noticed anything wrong feel free to critique it **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tch i should probably go to shinra's" grunted a certain bodyguard after getting slashed by a certain customer

That didn't want to pay

'_I should probably get patched up just in case the flea might be home i don't want him to worry'_

Even though Izaya is his lover he still gets annoyed when the flea overreacts when he gets injured

He found it cute when he came home to their shared apartment with a bleeding forehead

And Izaya suddenly dropped the book he was getting and he expected him to chastises him for the blood on the carpet

What he didn't expect was for him to get flustered and stumble to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

And keep blushing while treating his wound but after a while he sometimes gets annoyed when the flea makes a big deal about little cuts

When he reached Shinra's apartment and his fist made contact on the door he was surprised that the door was open

Wary he entered

"Shinra!"

Surprised that no one replied to his shouting he decided to enter just in case something happened to the doctor and needed

Help when he reached the living room he noticed that nothing was smashed

'So it wasn't a break in ' he deduced when he was about to go to the kitchen he noticed something sprawled on the couch

He caught sight of a familiar fur jacket

'What is Izaya's jacket doing here wasn't he at home working?'

He decided that maybe Izaya left his jacket at shinra's the last time he had to get treated

As he was about to leave he heard a scream coming from one of the rooms

Suddenly he paled at the sound

_'That sounded like Izaya's voice what's going on?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for the reviews! (^_^)**

**DISCLAIMER: Durarara! Is still not mine **

**WARNING: Very OOC!Shizuo and Izaya **

**Now onto the story**

* * *

SHIZUO's POV

'The hell that was definitely the flea what's going on he told me he was working at home'

Cautiously I approached the door as I was about to turn the knob something made me stop this time it wasn't a scream but more of a pained moan.

Pressing my ear to the door I could hear Izaya give out another pained moan

"_Just pull it out Shinra"_

I could hear a sharp intake of breath then a shaky sigh

"_Izaya it's in there pretty deep"_

Suddenly it was silent I stood up and was about to open the door when suddenly even without pressing my ear to the door I could hear heavy breathing then a scream that most definitely came from the flea

"_Calm down I-za-ya~"_

I could hear Shinra coo _my flea's_ name

"_Hey Shinra kept this little encounter of ours a secret from Shizuo"_

Flinching at the usage of my name instead of the nickname that was once used to annoy me but became a term of endearment

Standing back and staring at the door unable to hear anymore all I could think of was

'Izaya is cheating on me'

A pang of hurt shot me through the heart;

'Was he getting bored of me after 5 months?'

Turning around I decided to leave Shinra's and going back to 'our' shared apartment

* * *

As I entered our apartment instead of feeling at home like I always do all I could feel was hurt and betrayal

Walking around I came across the shelf full of photos of me and Izaya from our vacation and the day we moved in together

Then I noticed one picture in the back it was one of the flea and Shinra during high school suddenly all I could see was red I picked up the frame and smashed it on the hardwood floor the looking back at the shelf I gave it one sweep of the arm and pushed it all to the ground.

As I was about to pick up the shelf and smash it the turning of keys stopped me

A relieved sigh then the words

"Good thing Shizu-chan still isn't home I lost track of time at Shinra's"

Then I could see him _limping _to the living room

His red eyes widening in shock as he dropped his keys to the ground

Then I could see it a reddish mark on his neck that looked suspiciously like a _Hickey _and his clothes looked rumpled the only thing that wasn't was his jacket that he left on the couch.

Even though I heard them earlier seeing him now marked by someone else and limping just proved what I assumed was just a theory

A sharp pain from my heart 'Huh I guess this is what heartbreak feels like'

Blinking back tears I looked back at him preparing myself for the confrontation that will destroy the remaining pieces of what once was my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Finale Part 1

Thanks to Tsukuyomu for Beta Reading

And thanks to those who reviewed, favorite and followed

And now onto the chapter !

* * *

IZAYA'S POV

"Shit I can't go home like this," I muttered to myself as I looked at the damage the attacker had managed to inflict on me before I had sent him running: he had managed to stab a knife into my thigh. There was also a developing bruise on my neck cause by the little shit he had managed to attack me and hit me with the hilt of the knife, now currently lodged in my thigh.

Cringing in pain as I leaned against the alley wall, clenching my hands into fists as I breathed heavily, I began to limp my way to Shinra's.

Good thing I got attacked while in Ikebukuro rather than near our apartment that's much closer to Shinjuku.

The moment I finally saw Shinra's apartment building I almost wept with joy, admittedly my legs were killing me right now and the knife had managed to bury itself deeper into my thigh.

That's going to be bitch to get out.

One quick short elevator ride later and I was suddenly face to face with Shinra who looked like he was about to go somewhere.

"Izaya! How are you? Did you come to visit me or my lovely Celty?"

Gritting my teeth I managed to hiss out, "Shinra unless you haven't noticed I have a bloody KNIFE STICKING OUT OF MY THIGH AND EVEN THOUGH I HATE TO ADMIT IT, I NEED YOUR HELP."

Suddenly Shinra looked hesitant looking between me and the open elevator before letting out a loud sigh and ushering me inside.

"Take off your jacket, it might get in the way later," he ordered. "I'll just set up the spare room. We can't operate in my living room because my darling Celty just finished cleaning~."

Rolling my eyes I removed my jacket and threw it on the couch. Usually I would fold it neatly but the stab wound was starting to hurt more.

Even so, I managed to limp all the way to Shinra's 'Operating Room.'

As the room came into view I noticed that Shinra had already sterilized his hands and was now waiting for me to lie down on the operating table.

As I laid down, Shinra put on a surgeons mask and approached the table with a steel bowl and a scalpel. He bent down a little and suddenly he grabbed the handle of the knife.

My vision suddenly went blank at the gutting pain that was at my thigh as I let out a scream. Eventually, my vision cleared and I noticed that Shinra had let go of the handle and was wide eyed.

Letting out a pained moan I muttered, "Just pull it out Shinra."

Cautiously Shinra started to approach the table as if he was afraid that I would scream bloody murder. He took a sharp intake of breath as he looked at my thigh and gave a shaky breath.

"Izaya it's in there pretty deep." Then he quietly added, "Okay; I'll count to three and then pull out the knife," before closing his eyes,

I didn't know what had brought about this sudden change in his personality but I guessed he was shocked that I, the great Izaya Orihara, had been taken down by a measly knife to the thigh.

When Shinra composed himself he grabbed the handle again and began counting.

"One…"

I closed my eyes while breathing heavily, I was expecting to hear Shinra say two but what I hadn't expected was for him to suddenly jerk back, pulling the knife out of my thigh and making me scream again.

After I calmed down a little and my vision cleared I was able to hear Shinra cooing at me, "Calm down I-za-ya~"

I proceeded to glare at him because I knew he had said it just to annoy me.

He temporarily stopped the blood flow from my wound and then proceeded to sew up my thigh.

Closing my eyes I wondered how I was going to be able to go home in this state. When I opened my eyes I wasn't surprised that Shinra was finished stitching me up, since he does this every day.

As Shinra finished cleaning the wound I grabbed his hand and said in a very serious yet pleading tone, "Hey Shinra kept this little encounter of ours a secret from Shizuo."

Shinra's eyes widened in shock at my use of Shizu-chan's proper name.

"It's just…I don't want him to worry or go crazy and look for the person that attacked me."

"Izaya, you do know that Shizuo will eventually find out about the wound right? It would be better if you just tell him now or at least later, rather than him finding out on his own or through someone else." Shinra let out a sigh and then proceeded to shuffle out the room.

While I just laid there I thought about what Shinra had said and I guess I should just tell Shizu-chan about the attack…later.

* * *

"Crap! I can't believe I fell asleep!"

I muttered as I limped my way out of Shinra's apartment. Apparently I had blacked out after Shinra had left the room and when I woke up, Celty was already there, cooking, while Shinra was seated at the counter.

I had somehow managed to limp my way back home and as I turned the keys and opened the door, letting out a relieved sigh, I noticed that the lights were still off.

"Good thing Shizu-chan still isn't home. I lost track of time at Shinra's." Shizu-chan not being home meant that I could prepare his favorite for dinner so that when I tell him about the attack he won't turn hulk on me.

When I limped my way to the living room my eyes widened at the sight, causing me to drop my keys in shock.

Because, you see, what I was expecting was that the living room would look the way I had left it, with everything being clean and orderly. I was not however, expecting to see Shizu-chan standing there, amidst broken picture frames, holding up our book shelf above his head like he was about to smash it to pieces.

Crap


End file.
